


Le Grand Plongeon

by cerisebio



Category: Free!
Genre: Apartment hunting, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 2, Professional swimmer Haru, Romance, Short One Shot, Tokyo (City), University Student Makoto, dense Makoto, take your marks movie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio
Summary: Makoto et Haru cherchent un appartement à Tokyo. L'un est accepté à l'université, l'autre va s'y entraîner. Mais avec un budget limité, la tâche n'est pas simple.





	Le Grand Plongeon

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques références à des scènes de l'animé (la scène de la piscine dans Starting Days, celle du feu d'artifice dans la saison 2), mais pas de spoiler majeur
> 
> Cette histoire est inspirée par le trailer du film Take your marks, où l'on voit Makoto et Haruka chercher un appartement à Tokyo

Tokyo était "trop".

Trop grande, trop peuplée, trop active.

Tout était pourtant bien indiqué, mais Haruka s'était encore perdu en route et le bruit ambiant lui tapait sur le système. Il pourrait demander son chemin à un passant, mais il détestait parler aux étrangers. Il n'aimait pas parler tout court d'ailleurs, sauf à quelques personnes à part.

Son téléphone sonna. Sans même regarder l'écran il savait déjà qui appelait.

\- Haru-chan !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec le "chan".

Un petit rire. Haruka imagina sans peine le sourire bienveillant de son ami monter jusqu'à son regard doux.

\- Désolé, répondit Makoto, tu es où ?

\- Shibuya... je crois.

\- Tu crois ? Tu es perdu ?

Un silence. Drôle de contraste avec l'effervescence de la ville en mouvement autour de lui. Haruka ne répondit pas : c'était inutile. Après toutes ces années à grandir ensemble, Makoto avait développé la capacité extrasensorielle de lire son esprit. C'était tellement reposant.

\- Bon, reprit Makoto, tu as quoi autour de toi ?

Haruka jeta un coup d'œil circulaire : des bâtiments. Beaucoup de bâtiments. Le plus petit d'entre eux dépassait allègrement le plus haut de sa ville natale. Des boutiques. Des gens - vraiment trop de gens. La rue et sa circulation.

\- Le Lawson.

\- Haru... Tu n'es pas à Iwatobi, des Lawson il y en a à tous les coins de rue ici. Ah ! Je sais ! Est-ce que tu vois Hachiko ?

\- Qui ?

\- Le chien ! Enfin sa statue.

Nouveau coup d'œil circulaire. En effet, de l'autre côté de la place un akita inu de bronze était assis, entouré de bancs, tous occupés.

\- Oui, il est là.

Soupir de soulagement au bout du fil. De nouveau, Haruka entendit le sourire dans la voix de Makoto.

\- Attends-moi à côté, je suis en chemin.

 

***

 

Deux semaines plus tôt, Makoto avait débarqué à Tokyo, une valise et une lettre d'admission à l'université à la main, plusieurs rêves et projets dans la tête.

Il avait commencé par repérer un peu les lieux : on était loin de la petite ville tranquille d'Iwatobi. Il avait élu domicile dans une auberge de jeunesse à Shibuya, en plein coeur de l'effervescence tokyoïte. Le quartier avait le mérite de faciliter l'accès à son campus et au centre aquatique où Haruka allait bientôt s'entraîner.

Makoto avait parcouru les différentes lignes de transport pour repérer le meilleur compromis entre ces deux points en vu de son premier objectif : trouver un appartement pour eux. Il s'était ainsi familiarisé avec la ville, ses différentes compagnies de transport - entre les lignes JR, Seibu, Tobu, Tokyo Metro... c'était un vrai casse-tête -, ses quartiers, son marché immobilier. À présent que Haruka avait terminé son camp d'entraînement, ils allaient pouvoir se mettre en quête d'un endroit à eux.

Makoto ne réalisait toujours pas sa chance. Son Haru avait été repéré par un coach réputé, qui comptait le préparer pour les JO de 2020. À Tokyo, pas très loin de l'université de sciences sportives.

Cette dernière permettrait à Makoto d'accéder à un autre de ses objectifs : devenir lui-même coach et manager sportif. Pourquoi pas pour Haruka.

"Je m'emballe", songea-t-il en repérant ce dernier devant la statue d'Hachiko.

Droit comme un i, une valise à ses pieds, Haruka semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson en plein Sahara. Makoto sourit tendrement, amusé : son ami était un adorable inadapté social, alors au milieu du flot de la capitale il se trouvait loin de sa zone de confort.

Pendant quelques instants, Makoto resta dans l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur, à observer celui pour lequel son coeur battait depuis maintenant des années. Le mois de séparation n'y avait rien fait : il voulait protéger Haru, le chérir, rester à ses côtés.

Mais ce dernier n'en avait aucune idée. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

Makoto s'avança sur la place, fendit la foule pour rejoindre son compagnon.

\- Haru-chan !

Celui-ci tressaillit. Oh, trois fois rien, un sursaut si imperceptible qu'il échapperait à tout autre que lui.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber le "chan".

 

***

 

\- Pas celui-ci, répondit Makoto à l'agent immobilier pour la cinquième fois de l'après-midi.

Un rapide coup d'œil à Haruka lui avait suffi pour comprendre que cet appartement non plus ne convenait pas à son compagnon. Placé à un endroit pratique pour prendre les transports, il donnait aussi sur une large artère passante et les fenêtres antiques n'en filtrait pas le bruit. Un magasin d'électronique à quelques mètres choisit ce moment pour augmenter sa sono. Haruka se crispa, Makoto lui tapota le bras pour le rassurer.

\- On a encore le temps de trouver Haru. Vous avez autre chose à nous faire visiter ? demanda-t-il à l'agent.

\- Pas dans votre budget. Mais si vous êtes prêts à mettre plus...

\- On ne peut pas, intervint Haruka.

\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien d'autre pour l'instant. Je vous rappelle dès que quelque chose dans vos critères se libère.

 

***

 

Makoto se laissa tomber sur un coussin en soupirant, ouvrit son ordinateur portable sur la table basse et commença à parcourir les sites de petites annonces. Sans un mot, Haruka poussa sa valise encore intacte dans un coin de la chambre de l'auberge de jeunesse, puis s'installa près de lui. Accoudé à la table, il se tenait la tête dans la main en observant son compagnon.

Avec ses lunettes, ce dernier paraissait plus sérieux que d'ordinaire, d'autant que ses sourcils étaient froncés sous la concentration. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait été irrité par le côté pointilleux d'Haruka, mais lui était toujours d'une patience d'ange.

Sentant le regard bleu sur lui, Makoto releva la tête et le dévisagea.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien de spécial.

Habitué à cette réponse, Makoto lui sourit, puis replongea dans les petites annonces. Le silence se prolongea, confortable, seulement interrompu par le bruit des touches du clavier, le clic du touchpad et les occasionnelles voix qui passaient dans le couloir.

\- Ooooh ! s'exclama soudain Makoto. Celui-ci est juste à côté d'une piscine publique !

Haruka se redressa, se rapprocha de son compagnon pour regarder l'écran. Son excitation ne transparaissait pas sur son visage, mais Makoto savait qu'il avait touché la corde sensible de son ami d'enfance qui bouillait intérieurement. Épaule contre épaule, ils déroulèrent les détails de l'annonce.

\- C'est un immeuble neuf, double vitrage, proche de la station de train, énuméra Makoto en faisant défiler la page. Il y a plusieurs appart disponibles de différentes tailles. Et le loyer... rha, raté !

Le prix entré dans le moteur de recherche était bien respecté. Pour des logements d'une seule chambre.

\- Ça dépasse notre budget, gémit Makoto.

Découragé, il retira ses lunettes, puis s'avachit sur la table, le visage dans ses bras croisés. Haruka ne dit rien, mais continua de parcourir la page web.

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Hmm ?

Makoto ne se releva pas, mais tourna la tête, libérant un oeil interrogateur.

\- On n'a pas besoin de deux chambres, décréta Haruka.

Son compagnon se redressa brusquement, comme monté sur ressort, et le fixa, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Hein ?

\- Quoi ? rétorqua Haruka sans broncher.

\- Je... euh... attends... quoi ?

La conversation tournait au dialogue de sourd, Haruka était pourtant certain d'avoir été clair. Certes, les mots n'étaient pas son fort, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment besoin de développer sa pensée avec Makoto.

\- On n'a pas tant d'affaires que ça, expliqua-t-il tout de même. Une seule chambre ça suffit.

À ces mots il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu, qu'en toutes ces années Haruka n'avait encore jamais vu : Makoto rougit. Pas juste une légère coloration d'embarras sur les joues. Mais un rougissement franc, couleur tomate, sur tout le visage, les oreilles et jusqu'à son cou.

Haruka fronça les sourcils, perdu.

\- C'est pas normal pour un couple de dormir ensemble ?

À ces mots Makoto _couina_. Haruka se retourna pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un fantôme : son compagnon était terrorisé par ce genre de choses.

Mais non. Aucun ectoplasme en vue. Juste eux deux.

La réaction de Makoto laissait Haruka de plus en plus perplexe. Il fronça les sourcils, analysa leur discussion, ne parvint à aucune conclusion.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Hein ? Ça... ça me paraît évident !

Ça ne l'était manifestement pas pour Haruka qui le fixa, le visage inexpressif

\- Tu as dit cou... couple.

\- En effet.

\- Mais, tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?

De nouveau, Haruka fronça les sourcils, fit un violent effort de concentration.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu tenais à moi. Et tu as proposé qu'on vive ensemble.

Cette fois Makoto ressemble à un maquereau hors de l'eau. Haruka adore le maquereau, mais leur conversation est un peu limitée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire ?

\- Non, enfin si - il agita soudain les mains, affolé. Non ! Je veux dire... voulais dire... enfin, mes mots c'étaient " _nous_ tenons à toi" parce que tu étais en train de foutre ton avenir en l'air. Et... et... c'est courant pour des jeunes de prendre une coloc pour partager le loyer. Et... Oh mon dieu ! Achevez-moi.

De nouveau, il vira à l'écarlate, puis se cacha le visage dans les mains en gémissant.

\- Je viens de me trahir, marmonna-t-il entre ses doigts.

\- Mais trahir quoi ?

Haruka ne voyait toujours pas le problème tandis que son compagnon semblait à deux doigts de la combustion spontanée.

\- Makoto, depuis le collège tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que tu m'aimais et voulais rester près de moi. Je suis pareil.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas Haru, gémit Makoto dans ses mains.

Un soupir lui répondit.

\- T'es vraiment bouché des fois.

Alors il referma le faible espace entre eux pour écarter les mains du visage de son compagnon. Sans les lâcher, il planta ses yeux bleus dans les verts, s'approcha doucement.

Et, des lèvres, effleura celles de Makoto.

\- C'est plus clair comme ça ?

Le regard de Makoto occupait presque la moitié de son visage ; sa bouche ouverte de stupeur prenait l'espace restant. Comme Haruka le dévisageait, interrogateur, il referma la bouche dans un claquement sec, déglutit, puis hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole, sa voix tremblait.

\- Je peux en avoir un autre ?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques notes sur ce texte
> 
> Shibuya est un des quartiers très actifs de Tokyo, mais j'ai été très surprise de trouver une ville très calme au contraire en dehors de ces quelques coins (Shinjuku ou Akihabara par exemple). En arrivant d'Iwatobi, Shibuya doit tout de même faire un sacré changement.
> 
> Si vous ne connaissez pas Hachiko : https://www.kanpai.fr/tokyo/hachiko-shibuya
> 
> Lawson est une chaîne de konbini (petit magasin qui fait à peu près tout et est ouvert 24/24) qu'on trouve partout à Tokyo et à travers le pays.
> 
> Makoto va aller étudier là (dans ma fanfic hein, en vrai je ne sais pas) : http://www.nittai.ac.jp/eng/campus/index.html#accessmap  
> Et Haruka s'entraîner ici (idem) : https://www.tef.or.jp/tmg/en_access.jsp


End file.
